Uncertainty
by Amour2483
Summary: Flareon is a wild Pokemon. He's a fighter, just like his friends around him, but when a new Pokemon enters his life, he has to reconsider what he has always believed in. When all things come to a point, can Flareon make hard decisions to be the happiest he can be, or will his life change forever?


Hello lovely reader, this is Amour2483! I'm here to share my new story, which is taking a different approach to the Pokemon world. This story is written from the perspective of a wild Pokemon. Pokemon from all regions can appear together in this area, so there may be Pokemon that generally aren't in the same places sharing a home. In this story, there is an uninhabited forest that has no trainers, so the Pokemon have control of a large area of nature. They also seem to know things that technically only trainers would know. This story is different; it is only written in one continuous and short piece that is broken up only when time passes. With all the explanations out of the way, I hope you enjoy, Uncertainty.

-I don't own Pokemon, any of its characters, or lands-

* * *

Warmth of a bright and comforting sun shone through the shining green foliage. There was only the sound of ruffling leaves, high above where the flora kissed the delicate blue sky. The perfect breeze took the warm, tropical temperature from humid to absolutely blissful. This place was a natural and untouched paradise; a true blessing to its inhabitants. The many Pokemon slept, no doubt that their home, their nirvana, was still enjoyed by only those lucky enough to escape to this place and the salvation it offered. This community of Pokemon lived a gentle life where they never had the desire to battle or boast anymore. They had a small utopia that could not be anything but perfect in their eyes. But as it usually goes with perfection, there always was one little shift, such as a single sound that can cause an avalanche, that had given them this life. But for now they rested, as fate slowly painted a picture they did not want to see, as it took shape before them in their nightmares from the past.

* * *

_Just keep running. Feel the way your feet hit the dirt beneath them. Allow your body to push you forward with an aerodynamic shape. Show them. Prove to everyone deserve what you've waited and working for._

Bushes rustled as I bounded past on a sunny afternoon. Two pursuers followed me, their bodies only seen by a very keen eye due to their impressive stealth, but I simply knew they were there. The two in pursuit of me were my close allies, but I paid them little attention as I knew my speed was superior enough for me to be victorious. We all moved with purpose, but my purpose was strongest in the end. I reached our destination, which made me the winner of our little challenge. I saw the magnificent scene before me, which was my home and a storage capsule for some of my fondest memories.

Everyone here is a fighter. They believe in battling as the best answer to any problem. I truly follow their ideology in my own life. I am old enough to join them for my first battle at the deepest part of the forest we live in as of tonight. I have spent countless hours with my companions, training with another Pokemon of our type as our guides to getting stronger, but now is when we find out if it has all paid off.

_I hope that the other Pokemon are ready, because I didn't use all of my time and energy in this just to lose on the first try._

"Dude, you suck."

I turned and saw my friend, Frogadier come to a halt next to me. His smirking told me all I needed to know about his true feelings, so we both just laughed and looked upon our home for a while longer. After a few more seconds, my other pursuer and close companion, Wurmple, came slowly out of the forest. He seemed tired from the run, but I could've help but laugh at his facial expression. It was one of pure distaste and bitterness at having to run. I grew louder with my laughter, and Frogadier joined in. We had no ill intentions, but we were young and goofy, so teasing was our way of showing affection while keeping the mood light with each other.

"Next time we race, Flareon has to have a fifteen second pause before he can win. It might not make a difference, but it would be a little fairer."

_Ha, I would still win, Wurmple, old pal. But I'm glad you're still willing to race with me. Hopefully my victory at this evening's battles won't change your mind or Frogadier's. _

We had started walking back to our home we shared with every other Pokemon who hadn't been to battle yet, which was a small outclove near to the biggest one where the battlers and coaches sleep. I looked longingly at the open space near the front of their den and I envied their experience and skill for just a moment.

_I'll be there soon. Very soon, indeed._

I didn't want them to catch my stares of intrigue, so I hurried along into our den, ready to sleep or chat away the time until my future could start that evening.

* * *

_I'm ready for this. Time, effort, sweat, bruises, cuts, and aches were the price. I've paid that price and lots of interest. I can't wait until I can return to my close friends and my mentors and see their smiles as I can say it was all worth it. Time to let the adrenaline take over, because I've got a battle to win._

I walked forward in a prideful march, towards my first ever opponent from another group. He was a Durtix, so I had the advantage of type. I reached my starting spot, which was part of the rules enforced by the elders of each group. I looked around me at the walls of the moonlit clearing in the forest. There were at least 100 Pokemon watching, waiting, and preparing to critique our every breath as we took them. I got prepared as the judge walked to his position.

_Ready as I'll ever be. Winning is my only philosophy. Go ahead, try and beat me. I promise my ability is clear to see. Victor of this battle is all I will be…wow, I love my groups little pep talk chant. But for real, let's start this thing, Judge, cause I'm so hype!_

"This will be a one on one battle between Flareon, a first time battler, and Durtix, a second time battler. The rules are simple; use your abilities and moves to beat the opponent. Stop when told to stop. Alright, in three…two…one…

_Woah!? What is happening!?_

The ground around me was shaking violently. I saw small pebbles bounce and hop around in weird patterns. I looked up to see my friends, my family, calling to each other to run. I didn't know what to do. My battle had started, but this was terrifying me. Even with my adrenaline pumped system, I felt sluggish to decide.

_Do I follow them and escape? Do I remain here and hope it gets better so I don't look like I'm surrendering?...Wait! Where is Dutrix and his clan going?!_

I looked up as Dutrix's family and friends began to scatter into the woods, heading the opposite direction of my home. Dutrix had heard their pleas for him to escape with them. He turned to me with a look in his eyes that was terrible. It told me what he thought I should do in one word; run.

* * *

_Come on! Where did my family go?! They showed me the way here, but I was too busy freaking out about the battling part that I have no idea where I am! Ugh, I also was really oblivious to my surroundings, but this is no time for being lost! Oh no! Another fallen tree?! I don't know if I can make it home in this weather. I need to find some kind of shelter before this storm does more than mess with my mind._

I saw what was once a lush, green forest turn into a muddy and ominously ravaged land of plants that were ripped straight from the ground in a violent revolt of nature. I turned left by the tree and dashed as quick as I could. I saw a darker spot in a field of grey, punctuated by thunder and rain. The ground was still shaking a little, but I pushed on with as much balance as I could, hoping to discover a cave or tunnel in the darkness.

_Please be a cave and please be safe. I really don't like this storm and how destructive it is currently! I wish I had followed Frogadier and Wurmple when they fled!_

I saw the opening to the cave much clearer now that I had closed the distance between myself and its entrance. But what frightened me was what I saw next. I saw two eyes, brighter than the surrounding obsidian shade that contained them. I stopped running as fast, but my feeling of fear outweighed my apprehension of the unknown stranger.

_Something about those two eyes frightens me, but what choice do I have but hope they have compassion for me that is strong enough to let me in with them. I should call out and hope they will instantly reply with kindness, even though I doubt they will._

"Hello! Can I please take shelter with you from this storm? I can't find my way home and I don't think I can find it in this weather."

I had the idea that this Pokemon had heard me, based on the shift in the eyes' location and the general body language I could decipher from my distance.

"Yes, hurry in here now."

_Bless this stranger. I have no idea who they are or why they have such empathy, but I will owe them for the rest of my life. Now it is time to hope they aren't super creepy or hate me based on my type._

I hurried towards the cave, letting the rain and danger dissipate behind me. I let my feet hit the cool, soft rock surface as water began to drip from my already drying fur.

_Thank goodness I'm a fire type and I have basically automatic drying as a skill. Now, who was ever so kind as to let me share this cave with them?_

I looked up to answer the question I had asked myself, but the answer was what made me gasp. The Pokemon I was looking at was female; based on her shape and the way she held her position. Color was hard to see, due to the massive storm and overall lack of light, but I could tell she was a yellowish-green with patches of leaf looking patterns on her body and a light brown paw coat. I thought of all the plants I have seen in my life time, which seemed to remind me of her very gentle and comforting appearance. Her eyes were very delicate; a hazel in a shade just the same as the most lively and elegant trees.

_She's a truly breathtaking Pokemon. I find myself infatuated with her even though we've just met. I can't mess up my chance to not only stay dry and rest, but also to get to know this fascinating female._

"You're a Flareon?"

Her words drew me back to focus, but I still committed her every detail to heart and mind.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me come in here."  
"I don't like to see others suffer. Can you start a fire with this wood?"

She used her head to gesture at a small pile of bark and leaves of tiny and moderate sizes.

"I think so, I just need to know where you want the fire."

She used the same gesturing to direct me to the deeper edge of the cave, but not all the way into its tunnels. This location was also in the middle, providing ample room to prevent the fire from spreading out of control.

_It's not like the wet and wild trees out there would light anyways, but it's still further from where all that could hit us or make us soaked. Again in my case._

She moved the pile of kindlings using a large leaf it was resting on. I used my tamest version of a flame to light the pile. In a few seconds, the open area became cozy and much warmer. But my mind only focused on comfort for a moment, because I was drawn to look at my hostess in the light for the first time.

_How can her features look even better in the firelight? I know I omit my own small light, but she radiates some kind of power. Not like my strength...more of a complete and holy energy. What can I do to understand her? She seems so confident in her every move. Will she be like this the entire night? I sure hope not, because I can't combat her charm with my brawn. I want to get to know this mysterious and intriguing lady with a very vivid voice. I should start by thanking her and then I'll try to get to know her._

"Thank you for letting me stay here. What's your name?"

She seemed to glance over at me from the fire for only a second, but as our eyes met, I could feel her trying to learn about my appearance.

"Leafeon, and you're welcome. I suppose your name is Flareon, or do you have a nickname?"

"A nickname? What's that?"

She recoiled and turned to face me head on as those words slipped from my mouth.

_Oh no, did I mess up already?!  
_She seemed to gather up some thoughts in a few quick seconds, then she smiled at me.

_Oh wow...that mistake was worth it. Her smile is so lighthearted that I think I may have drooled a little. _

"Then I guess I get to pick your nickname! How about Flare?"

_Oh, Flare? That sounds cool...I still don't really understand, but she's happy so I'll go with it!_

"That sounds great! But is that what you'll call me from now on?"

"Yes."

"Well…do you have a nickname?"

"Yes."

_Well, I'm confused. I thought she was really happy, but her expression has changed once more. She seems much more...I don't know...defensive? Mhm…I wonder if she will tell me her nickname…._

"Can I know your nickname?"

"I would rather have one you give me."

She looked innocent and gentle once more and her straight mouth turned to a playful smirk.

_Ahh, she was teasing me. That...that's kind of cute…woah now! Nickname first, feelings not yet. But what do I pick? I'm trying to not offend her, but I'm not the most creative. I'm only aware of her real name and that she is nice enough to let me stay, so what can I pick? Hmmm…._

"How about Leaf?"

"Leaf, huh? I think that's perfect!"  
_Thank goodness she didn't hate that suggestion. I wonder why she's in this cave though...should I ask? Hmm, you don't win unless you put up a good fight, so why don't I try!_

"Why did you end up here in this cave?"

She lost her smirk and her eyes changed from youthful and upbeat to worried and aged, but her voice remained positive, in a bittersweet way.

"Well...I was trying to save a young friend of mine who got scared and ran away when the ground rumbled. I tried to stop them, but when they escaped my grasps, they ran back towards camp. I tried to follow, but a tree fell right in front of me. I just…"

_She is tearing up. I've made my second mistake. I can't ask anymore questions or I might hurt her feelings._

"...hope they made it back alright."

She stared into the fire, but as I went to speak, she looked up at me with eyes free from tears.

"I'm sorry I brought up a fresh wound, but you did a very brave and impressive thing for your friend. I think they will appreciate it for a very long time, if not, the rest of their life."

When I came back to full sensibility after saying that, she was looking at me blinking away new tears.

_I must be an idiot! I made her cry right after deciding to try and not make her cry._

But then she spoke. So softly that it was just a whisper, but it was so loud when it hit my soul.

"You're a very nice Pokemon, Flare. Thank you. Your words make it easier for me to rest, because I now believe my friend is okay."

Suddenly, tears sprung to my eyes. Before I even knew what I had truly done for her, she closed the distance between us and laid her paws on mine. I felt my entire body tense, due to years of training to prepare for the impact of attacks, but I was caught off guard when her blow landed. I relaxed quickly and she was looking straight up into my eyes.

"I might not be here when you awake, but I would enjoy sleeping through the night like this."

_What does she mean, " I might not be here when you awake?" I said I didn't want to ask anymore questions that could hurt her but...I want to know._

Those were my last thoughts of the night. I don't know if it was the pattering of rain, the pure exhaustion from the day, or her presence comforting me by the cozy fire, but my body quickly gave in.

* * *

Sun was lighting my nose and the left side of my body as I slowly woke up and opened my eyes. But the blissful and relaxing light was ignored, because Leaf was gone.

_Wait, right before I fell asleep, she said she might not be here, so this isn't unexpected. But...why do I feel weird about it? Ah, I didn't get to thank her for the nickname and for telling me her story. I suppose that's just too bad...wait, what is this?_

As I had thought to myself, I had gotten up, stretched, made sure the fire was out, and then scanned the little cave carefully. I saw a massive leaf with a paw print on it.

_It smells of her. I wonder why she left this here...probably for me. To know she left, but why do I feel like there's something more about it. This leaf...maybe she wants me to use her scent. But for what? Does she want me to follow her from afar? That seems unsettling, but...also exciting at the same time! Risks lead to discovery! I'm going to track a Leaf!_

* * *

"Ughhh."

I bumped my head against a tree once more, letting my sigh serve as a vice for my indecisiveness.

_I want to find her, get to know her, then enjoy the experiences she can bring to my life. Yet, at the same time, I want to go back to my friends and home. I want to redeem myself for nature interrupting my first battle. What can I do...time is just flying by, but I'm still unsure. This is just great…._

I finally lifted my head back up and looked around me. One direction off to my right seemed to call out to me as home, but in the exact opposite direction, I felt the pull of her life and home. I looked directly in the middle, which is when the leaf she left me blew up in the breeze and drifted towards the left.

"Well, I guess that must be my sign. I can always fight another day."

I set off towards her in a quick paced jog. I saw the forest around me drip with glistening drops of water, left on the large plants and bushes by the storm. I saw a few fallen trees and many uprooting weeds. My mind was observing the path, to ensure that I could find my way back to that cave. I passed a very small birch tree that seemed extremely out of place, but I easily figured out why.

_This tree is a marker for this natural bridge across this lake. Wow! The water is so clear and I can see so many fish and bug Pokemon over on the far side! Hmm, but I would expect there to be more leaves and sticks in this lake from the storm, but I guess the Pokemon around here are very tidy and organized. I should keep going over the bridge I think, but I wonder if this is the path Leaf took. I suppose I'll find out sooner or later...preferably sooner. _

Which of course is when I almost directly ran into her due to my lack of physical focus.

* * *

"I'm glad you chose to follow me!"

"Why?"

She seemed to pause and playfully consider for a moment, but then she practically threw her answer at me.

"So you can see my home!"

_Should I play dumb, manly, or curious? I'm feeling curious, so I'll go with my gut._

"How far away is your home?"

"Not too far. You can ask questions on the way, so let's go!"  
We started off into the forest once more after finishing off our trek over the bridge. The forest started to get very steep, but Leaf just continued moving.

_Man, this really is her home turf. I can keep up just fine, but she seems to personally know every jump and step. I wonder what kind of Pokemon she lives with? I hope they are super nice, because I am a stranger she slept with...Oh...shoot...I think her friends and family might just defeat me if she says that. But...she looks happy...I can't warn her not to say anything, so I'll just hope and pray she keeps that part a secret._

"Flare, do you have anymore questions about my home?"

I looked at her from where she had hopped up above me on one of the rocks near another smaller hill. The light made her seem to glow with a natural yellow and green color that screamed, "I am nature's bestie."

"Um, yeah. What are the Pokemon you live with like?"  
"I live with lots of Pokemon and we all get along very well. There are basically never fights between us. We enjoy living with peace and nature, but that seems normal for every forest dwelling Pokemon…well, yeah."

_Weird how she finished that, but they seem quite nice. I just hope they don't mind a fire type when most of them sound like they are grass or bug types. I should ask about her more._

"That sounds great! What is your life like there?"

"It's...nice."

"That's it?"

Her eyes became the same they were before in the cave when I asked the wrong question that reminded her of bad memories. However, they looked even more advanced in years, but with a more frightening tone blended in; hostility. With those eyes, she could've been accused of murder.

"Yes. That is it."

_Wow. I am a classic idiot. I need to stop asking questions for the rest of my days with her and maybe after that._

"Sorry, I am really curious, but I'm also kind of thick headed."

"It's fine."

As she spoke that time, her face and muscles slowly relaxed back as we walked side by side, and she became a friendly girl once more. When she spoke this time, I knew it was forceful reality from her, but I felt fear internally.

"Just so you know, if you come here, you can't leave without an escort and you have to promise to never lead anyone, regardless of who it is."

_I think she can see my external fear as well. Because that was downright horrifying as a threat to me. I want to be sure I can leave one day and return to my friends, home, and life, but she makes it sound like I will die in her home before I'd be allowed to leave._

"Um, can I leave whenever I feel like it?"

"Of course, we aren't imprisoning you!"

She laughed and the sound of her voice made was as sweet as fresh honey and berries. I couldn't help but laugh with her, as my infatuation grew to an even higher level.

"Okay! Then I am good with those terms!"

"Amazing! I really hope I can convince you to stay for a while though. I would really enjoy your companionship."

_Woah...she's...so...cute. Yet...ah, nevermind!_

"I think your tail caught fire when your face got really red."

My tail, and my cheeks, were actually burning, but in two different ways.

* * *

"Holy perfection."

The scene before me was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. There was a massive camp built surrounding a waterfall that flowed majestically into a river that flowed around the camp. There were little wooden huts built around the center areas, but there was also a clear indent behind the waterfall that appeared to be a cave. Many different types of Pokemon walked around, smiles as bright as Leaf's.

_Maybe I won't leave if this is where Leaf lives. I could just go inform my friends that I am not dead or lost and then come right back. If I want to, but only after I meet some other people here._

"Well, they aren't prepared for me to return but…oh my gosh."

She set off down the final slope we had climbed, running to reach the camp. However, she ran to a Pokemon who was limping away from her and the entrance to the camp.

_That seems very personal, so I should slowly approach rather than interrupt them. _

I saw her call to the Pokemon, who quickly turned around. It was a Mareep, and from what I could see, a very emotionally overwhelmed and small one, because they turned and instantly embraced Leaf in a very rushed way only to basically fly onto her.

_That must be the Pokemon Leaf was trying to help when the tree fell. I am glad she can have a happy reunion, but I don't really want to be seen unless she introduces me. I'll just wait until she motions for me to join them and then I will go over with a smile. Yeah, I'll do that._

"HELP! THERE IS AN INTRUDER!"  
Gasps and frantic chaos followed that. I had no idea why they were afraid at first, but I quickly figured out what the problem was; me. The Pokemon who had called out to the entire clan was a large Caterpie.

_Woah, he is a big bug...I think I'm actually a little scared. If he used String Shot on me, I think I'd be stuck here for another few hours against my will. Although I like it here, I doubt that would be good for me or for these Pokemon. I am a fire type after all, so my attempts to escape with force might go south. Oh thank goodness!_

My relief came when Leaf bounded over to the Caterpie and yelled,

"CATERPIE! SHUT IT FOR A SECOND!"

The look of shock on the face in front of me was insanely exaggerated, but quite entertaining!

"But Leaf?! We. Have. An. Intruder!"

Leaf didn't take well to hearing the word intruder, I guess, because she shot daggers at Caterpie with no remorse.

"Caterpie, does he look dangerous? Wait, nevermind, obviously he isn't. This is Flare, and he is my guest, so please stop scaring everyone and him."

Caterpie was completely floored based on his face, but he apparently had lots of respect for Leaf, because he instantly backed off. But the words he used next were a bit too much of an explanation for why he respected her.

"I'm super sorry, Flare. Nice to meet you! If Leaf says you're a guest, then I know you're cool. I mean, she's never brought anyone back who didn't end up joining us. That's why she's a great leader!"

Leaf turned from me quickly, but I caught the blush on her cheeks and the dark look in her eyes.

_She's...she's the leader of this group and of this place?! _

* * *

"I guess I owe you an apology for not telling you the full story, but I have a good reason."

I was still confused, but Leaf elected to lead me to her hidden home behind the waterfall to explain everything. She had been silent and tense on the way here so far, but I still was blown away. It changed a little when we reached the waterfall, but not by much. Seeing as I am a fire type, the water made me unsettled. I stopped too abruptly, because she turned and read my expression, smirking at me.

_Way to look like a weakling...what, why should I be worried about that?! If she's a leader, she's got to be a strong fighter, so I'm weak regardless compared to her. Especially when it comes to twisting the truth or dodging it. I'm so blunt, but she's a Smoke Screen. Maybe I should leave this place...I'm starting to miss home, where most of us are only strength and not very layered personalities. Yet, I really want to know what the heck the deal is with her with no secrets._

While I was deep in thought, she had grown a thick layer of plants supporting very big leaves, creating a doorway into the cave that didn't have lots of water. I nodded my head in a quick thanks as I joined her in the cave.

The cave itself was amazing. The walls were smooth and the wall of water was loud but very comforting with the way it echoed. The cave floor was covered with woven rugs in bright colors. She had many small plants growing in woven baskets filled with dirt.

_Being touched by water is scary, but the water here is still so...relaxing. I wish my cave home looked or sounded like this. Home...I still think mine is cozy._

She had walked over to the orange, yellow, and blue rug that was in the center of the room and she motioned for me to join her. I went, but slowly. I didn't know what to expect.

_Her emotions seem to change so quickly. I really hope that she will tell me the whole truth and not avoid details, because my curiosity is really high and my tolerance for more surprises is lower than normal. I think I will tell her my truth once she tells me her's, that way we don't have anymore shocking reveals like this._

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few seconds, released the air, and then looked me directly in the eyes.

"Flare, I am sorry I didn't tell you before we got here. I was planning to see if you liked it here and if you liked the Pokemon before I made it clear that I would be the one deciding if you could stay. This camp...is very different from the local ones."

She gestured to the rug below her as she continued.

"We are crafters and builders. We work with what the land gives us, just like everyone, but we avoid everyone else in general. That may sound very, very harsh, but we don't do it out of desire for solitude."

_Why do I feel like she is avoiding saying something?_

"That sounds peaceful and positive, because it protects the land, but are you leaving out a detail?"  
"Yes, but I have to ask you a question first."

"Hmm...what is it?"  
"Are you by yourself when you're out in the forest or do you return to a group of Pokemon?"

"I have a large family and many friends and we are a group."

"I figured."

"What do you mean?"  
"The clan here, has been around for a very short time, but there is only one true law here."

"Which is?"  
_I'm starting to feel worried. What does she mean by everything she's said. She sounds very mature and I don't like it. I wonder if I can ever talk to the sleepy and cute Leaf from last night again. Even if I don't, I guess I'm going to find out the truth now. _

With another quick breath, she finished her speech.

"We do not allow battling and shun the very idea of fighting at all."

* * *

_I can't believe...forget it. She wouldn't want me to be here. I'll leave once she's asleep. This really stinks. I liked Leaf. I really, really wanted to visit her a lot after I left, but honestly, I just can't. I've worked my whole life for the battles I haven't even been able to fight. I won't give up what I've worked for. I just...I can't bare the thought of her gentle face turning to sadness when she sees I've left…maybe I should leave a note? I wouldn't feel as bad if I did. Yeah, she falls asleep and then I write a note and leave. _

I looked up at the waterfall. I was still in Leaf's cave. I didn't let my emotions show right away, instead I just nodded when she finished telling me the full story. Apparently Leaf was the first leader in the clan and they all adored her, so I didn't want to upset them by causing a scene and creating distrust to spread around her home.

_Her head is drooping, so I would say she's about to fall asleep. I should take a nice long glance at her. I don't want to forget her face. She's...naturally beautiful, but my heart belongs to the passion of powers I haven't had a taste of yet. I don't think I could do anything but hurt her, so I'll have to convince myself that I'm making her safest and happiest by leaving. I mean, my friends might even be searching for me by now. What if they found her group? I don't want them to act rashly, which is the only way we seem to act. Oh, she's out. Time to act._

I slowly stood to my feet, trying to avoid waking her. I walked over to the opening she had made me, but I couldn't stop myself from looking back.

Her face had a soft and warm smile on it as she slept.

_Goodbye, lovely lady Leaf. I hope we don't meet again, because I can't bear to tell you why I'm leaving in person and I don't want to hurt your family. I wish you the best._

I turned quickly, running out to the trees near their borders. I found a large, unscathed leaf and found some dark mud near the opening to the camp. I dipped my paw in and left a footprint and a little symbol to show it was me; a little fire. I used the mud to plaster the leaf to the wooden gate that was closed, but then I pushed it open carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_One last look, then leave them behind for the best of everyone._

The entire camp seemed to shine with the moonlight and stars. I felt like I was making the best choice, but that didn't stop a few tears from escaping my eyes as I closed their gate behind me and ran off into the night.

* * *

"Flareon! FLAREON, WAKE UP!"

_Mhmmm…...ughhhh, morning already._

I opened my eyes to see Wurmple standing in front of my small cot.

"Morning bud."

Wurmple had a look in his eyes that gave away how he felt, and so did his next words.

"WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I SPEND TWO DAYS STRAIGHT LOOKING FOR YOU WITHOUT SLEEP, AND YOU JUST ROLL UP AT NIGHT WITHOUT A WORD!?"

_Well, I wished for a peaceful and polite return, but this is fair since I have been gone for two days. I feel really bad that they didn't sleep…_

"I'm sorry, dude. I just found my way back to our territory of the woods late last night and I was so exhausted that I came straight here."

Wurmple was still very angry, his face showed it all too well, but I also saw his tension disappear when I had apologized.

_Before all of this, would I have been so quick to admit fault? I doubt it...maybe it is best if I never tell the reason why I've changed._

"Yo! Flareon?!"

_I know that voice…. AHH, AND THAT TONE OF VOICE!  
_A water shot hit me directly in the side and sent me sprawling to the ground. I shook it off quickly and was back on my feet, but I saw that Frogadier didn't want to battle.

_Well, I guess they both looked for me for two full days. What great pals, even if they are kind of goofy at times! _

I looked at Frogadier listening to Wurmple telling him what I had said about my time away and arrival, but I was listening really. My mind drifted far away from that conversation, and I let my thoughts flow. But when I snapped back into reality, both of my closest comrades were looking deep into my eyes with looks of worry on their faces.

"Guys? What's up?"  
_Wait, what is this….I'm…..sobbing?! Oh man, this isn't good. I need to stop this! I don't know why I'm even crying?! I left her, her life, her friends, and that place for a good and honest reason, so why is it all I can see through these stupid tears!? It's for the best for both parties, but it seems like just 'sucking it up' might not work for me after all of this. Anyways, I need to get myself under control, and now, or these two will think I'm severely insane…maybe I am if my decisions all end with violence or running away…_

* * *

_First battle, second try. Make it work. It's been just one day since I've returned, but I've got this! Find the power, the excitement, the will of mind from before and apply it now, but tenfold! Deep breath...deep…breath...okay! Let's do this!_

"On this corner, we have Flareon, our rookie fighter for the night! And his opponent…"

"STOP!"

_NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!_

I opened my eyes to discover that I was hearing a voice I had hoped to never actually hear again, but just commit to memory.

"I won't let this continue any longer!"

It was Leaf. She had defiantly jumped into the direct center of the battle platform and was looking straight into the eyes of all the eldest battlers. I stared right at her, and when she turned her head, I felt my heart stutter. She seemed unhappy, but she didn't show on her face that she even knew me.

_She's trying to protect my reputation here. She knew I wouldn't tell the others about her. She saw through my caring in my absence, but does she really think they'll let her stop this event that is so important to fighters? _

"I am Leaf, a leader of a clan of peaceful Pokemon. We are discouraged and afraid of your lust for suffering. We have all gathered from your clans or from lives of solitary journeying. We ask that you stop this fighting. We wish to make this a forest of no pain and harm. Is it too much to ask of you all to swallow your pride and live together as one family? Is happiness and inner peace with nature just too hard to implement for your groups? This is all very sudden, but make your decisions now. Human beings are starting to come to these islands for training and catching, and due to our unique diversity in types, we are going to be targeted. However, where my clan lives is hidden away, and anyone willing to stop the fighting may have a spot to conceal themselves from the people coming to take you into a life of forced fighting and painful losses! "

_That may have been a powerful speech, but what she said has damaged the prideful nature of these Pokemon. She may have only swayed a few Pokemon, at best. _

"What makes you think we are willing to give up our homes just because humans are coming here? What makes our proud traditions any less important than your beliefs?"

The one who asked what many must have been thinking was a small Pikachu. He seemed not much older than a few months. I was genuinely surprised that he stood in front of the crowd and asked his questions so clearly. He seemed strong of will, but extremely curious based on his facial expression. Leaf actually smiled at the younger Pokemon and answered in her sweet voice.

"Because a life of fighting doesn't give you a chance to go see the world around you. A life as a Pokemon partner to a young child may seem nice at first, but there is always a Pokemon abandoned in the middle of nowhere, far from their original home, just because they don't win every fight. So while you may train and battle here, don't you think it would be amazing to live a day where you don't go to sleep exhausted and sore? A day where I can show you the loveliest of views and share a nice dip in the river with you?"

The Pokemon suddenly shifted their views. She had hit the exact spot that they were desperate for; relaxation from their hard work every day.

_She is a natural born leader. Her voice is soothing, but strong, and her ideals are noble and easy to follow. I wish I could go to her, follow her home, but I want to fight! My will to battle is always going to be a part of me, but I want the peaceful days in the sun with her...UGH! WHY DO I DESERVE THIS?! I WANT BOTH LIVES! WHAT FORCE OF NATURE DID I UPSET TO RECEIVE THIS AS MY LIFE?!_

When I finally had my senses back, I saw that the small Pikachu had actually moved toward Leaf. He got closer, and closer, and closer, until his face lifted up and looked into hers. His nose touched her nose, and he stood right beside her. Slowly, many Pokemon, of all sizes and types, joined them. The platform arena had turned into a place of revolution, and I was caught in the middle because of my own inner turmoil.

_Why can't I just be decisive?! I'm not sure I can live with the regret from either choice is why, but I still have to decide. I...I should...follow…_

"LOOK AT ALL OF THEM! GET OVER HERE, SILAS!"

_Oh no...it's them._

Leaf's voice radiated from her petite body, but everyone replied as if she was a goddess.

"All of you! Follow me! Your will to live free is higher than the desire to fight, so we can escape and hide in my home! Quickly, follow me!"  
Everyone set off running after her, myself included, as the young group of boys started throwing catching devices at us.

_Faster! Faster! Faster! I've made up my mind! I'll give up fighting for her, not for a hiding spot, but for her! _

That's when I noticed Wurmple next to me, about to be hit with one of those spheres the boys were using, because he was falling slightly behind.

"WURMPLE, WATCH OUT!"

I didn't even notice that my body had moved to be right there when the device connected. I felt the struggle inside of me start when the device revealed a nice little home inside of this device.

_I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO BE WITH LEAF, FROGADIER, AND WURMPLE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!_

With a fourth and final slam against the wall, the container burst, releasing me. I realized that the boys had simply kept running after the others.

_STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE! THEY JUST WANT TO BE FREE TO STOP FIGHTING! _

I chased the boys as fast as I could, and with my disorientation from almost being caught, it took me too long to reach them. We had gotten very, very close to Leaf's home, because we had arrived at the fallen tree over the river. I looked up to Leaf on the other side of the tree, frantically directing them into the hidden camp. She looked up to see the boys, drawing near, and throwing many little pods of captivity.

_She looks afraid. I hate to see that look on her face, but what can I do to stop them!? Wait, that's it! _

I pushed my body to run once more, faster than it ever had.

_More speed! Move it! Do it for peace! Do it for friends and family! Do it for her!_

I managed to throw myself in front of the boys a few feet before the tree and I made my choice.

I set fire to the tree using a Flamethrower, which caused it to instantly smolder and crack into two. I saw Leaf watching me, looking up over the flames of my final fire of free will. Her face was broken. She cried tears and yelled for me to jump and swim to her, but I believe she knew I would not. I used my final moments to call to her.

"Leaf! I will always remember you! Thank you!"

Her cries grew stronger and stronger, but I saw Caterpie and another Pokemon come and pull her away from her visible place.

_I've done it...I've finally found what strength really is. _

I saw the two boys watching me intently, but both were silently trying to earn their chance at catching me, which is of course when I set off running. They both gave chase, finally reaching me on a hill with brilliant green grass. I was too tired to continue, so I stopped and took a position to fight. The boy, the one who had a funny sounding nickname, stepped forwards.

_This is it._

"Hello there. I'm going to throw this, but I want you to know, I won't follow them. You seem brave and strong and compassionate. I would be honored to be your trainer."

_What...he's...giving me a choice?_

I looked up into his face closely. His deep brown eyes, red and curly fur, and his spotted, light colored skin. I had never seen a human being before, but for some reason, I felt comforted by him. I didn't want to be controlled, but I saw a truth in his expression that made him seem...different than I had been told. The other boy seemed less complex, because he muttered some harsh words, and then left to go see if any of the traps had worked. I didn't care for those traps, but I saw the boy hold one up in his hand, allowing me to view it clearly.

"This is a Pokeball. I have nicer ones if you would like to see those?"

He slowly sat down in front of me and opened a sack, which contained different items I had never seen before, but he finally found more of the spheres, but in varying colors.

He placed a black and yellow one, a red and blue one, one like the red and white ones he had thrown before, and finally, a green one with red and yellow on it. I looked them over, but finally settled to look at the human once more.

Our eyes met and we seemed to see into each other's being, and for a few moments, I felt a true and trustworthy companion in him.

_Decisions...they are what make me strong. Not my fighting, not my inner peace, but my will to decide to do the noble and moral thing. I know my purpose now, but I hope my friends and Leaf can live happily now._

I stepped forward and dipped my head down in front of the green ball with red and yellow. I then looked up slowly at the human as he smiled, nodded, and slowly picked up the device.

* * *

_Ahhh, this breeze is magnificent! I love when we do some hiking like this!_

"Are you enjoying the hike, Flareon?"

I turned to see my trainer and partner Silas smiling as he watched me walk happily next to him.

"Yep!"

I knew he couldn't actually understand my words, but he understood my emotions and feelings, so he laughed.

"I'm glad! But Flareon, do you know where we are?"

I suddenly was scanning around us with my eyes, but my nose was what told me where I really was.

_Wait, I know that smell...it's over here. This way, Silas. Follow me so I can see what this smell is._

I followed the scent for a few minutes, but suddenly, it grew much, much stronger. I looked up from the ground I had been tracking, which is when my breath was drawn away from me.

_This place...I remember the scent's origin now._

I was on the hill. The hill where Silas and I had become friends and partners. I knew the location was awe inspiring on its own, but the scent was what made me stunned.

_I must be dreaming a harsh dream._

I saw a figure. A medium sized Pokemon. Tan, yellow, and light green were the colors I saw on the Pokemon. I knew who I was looking at, but my mind just couldn't believe it. However, I knew it was real at the same time. The Pokemon turned then, suddenly catching my scent as well. I saw the gaze of brown eyes hit me, which is when a few tears escape my control.

_Hello again, Leaf. I've missed you so. I can't wait to tell you all the stories I've saved just for you._


End file.
